


Smooch

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Just a pic I drew but I seriously will write another fic one day, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it. A picture of them smooching, with the promise of a future fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a fic, haha. I just figured, the fandom for this game is a little more active here (for me anyways) than on tumblr, so posting this here might be better. I might accompany it with a fic some day though. For now, enough my middle-level art skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as satisfying as a fic would be, I know.


End file.
